candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate levels
Objective To win a chocolate level, the player has to "eat" chocolate, or better said, destroy all of the chocolate tiles. The main problem, just like in regular Candy Crush Saga, is that if you do not destroy at least one tile in a move, the chocolate spreads by one tile. If chocolate is located in difficult places, chocolate levels can be really hard. This is problematic on some levels in Wafer Workshop and thereafter, where both white and dark chocolate is present on the board. When all amount of chocolate is removed, Soda Crush is activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activates themselves. A player also has to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This is usually trivial, due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Sometimes the chocolate will eat your special candies and it is very troublesome. Difficulty Chocolate levels often make hard for you to clear if you do not eat them. Normally, levels are very easy if there are one chocolate type and few colors but this can become a disaster if there are two chocolate types, blockers, and many colors and if you do not clear them quickly. Locked chocolate cannot spread. This first appears in Level 45. Appearance Notable levels *Level 31 - The first chocolate level and the first appearance of brown chocolate. *Level 45 - The first appearance of locked brown chocolate. *Level 121 - The first appearance of one and two-layered white chocolate. *Level 201 - The first appearance of locked one-layered white chocolate. *Level 196 - The first appearance of both chocolate types. *Level 201 - The first appearance of locked two-layered white chocolate. *Level 498 - The 50th chocolate level. *Level 1197 - The 100th chocolate level. *Level 1267 - The first level released in 2017. *Level 32 - The first appearance of Cupcakes in chocolate level. *Level 144 - The first appearance of liquorice swirls in chocolate level. *Level 93 - The first appearance of honey in chocolate level. *Level 232 - The first appearance of candy ice cubes in chocolate level. *Level 276 - The first appearance of jelly cakes in chocolate level. *Level 492 - The first appearance of liquorice links in chocolate level. *Level 1108 - The first appearance of peppermint sticks in chocolate level. *Level 45 - The first appearance of straw. *Level 71 - The first appearance of candy flow. *Level 2600 - The 200th chocolate level. Trivia *After the 98th episode in , was released, the levels with similar objective were also introduced in Candy Crush Saga. The first level in Candy Crush Saga which requires chocolate as an order is . *After Sugary Zen Garden, the white chocolate icon is used if a level requires white chocolate. Achievements Life is a box of... : Can you ever get enough of chocolate? Eat chocolate (3000 times) Gallery Gallery= Chocolate Goal.png|Goal Eat chocolate(old).png|Old Intro Eat chocolate.png|Intro Eat chocolate2.png|Intro Chocolate progress bar.png|Chocolate bar Gamemode chocolate.png|Gamemode string Gamemode white chocolate.png|Gamemode string (white chocolate) Chocolate.PNG|Brown Chocolate|link=Chocolate Chocolatel.png|Locked Brown Chocolate|link=Chocolate White1.png|White Chocolate|link=Chocolate White2.png|White Chocolate|link=Chocolate White1l.png|Locked White Chocolate|link=Chocolate White2l.png|Locked White Chocolate|link=Chocolate |-| Instructions= ChocolateLevels Instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 ChocolateLevels Instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 ChocolateLevels Instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 ChocolateLevels Instruction 4.png|Instruction 4